Back to December and hopefully back to you
by HHer-PitchSlap-HOA
Summary: A lot of drama is packed into this tale of love, friendship, and hilarious moments. follow Beca, Jesse, Stacie, Unicycle, Fat Amy, Bumber, Jessica, Ashley and Cynthia Rose as the battle through tuff times and fight for their who and what they love. (Summary sucks and is cheesy But, story is much better. Hopefully.)
1. Chapter 1

I sat on my bed and grabbed my guitar. I strummed then started to play.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me.  
How's life? Tell me how's your family?  
I haven't seen them in a while.  
You've been good, busier than ever,  
We small talk, work and the weather,  
Your guard is up and I know why.  
Because the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind.  
You gave me roses and I left them there to die._

So this is me swallowing my pride,  
Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night,"  
And I go back to December all the time.  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you.  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.  
I go back to December all the time.

These days I haven't been sleeping,  
Staying up, playing back myself leavin'.  
When your birthday passed and I didn't call.  
And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side.  
Realized that I loved you in the fall.

And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind  
You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye".

So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."  
And I go back to December all the time.  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time.

I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile,  
So good to me, so right  
And how you held me in your arms that September night –  
The first time you ever saw me cry.

Maybe this is wishful thinking,  
Probably mindless dreaming,  
But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right.

I'd go back in time and change it but I can't.  
So if the chain is on your door I understand.

But this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."  
And I go back to December...  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind

I go back to December all the time.  
All the time.

I heard clapping and turned around to see not only the Bellas but, the trebles too. (Except Jesse of course)

"You love him don't you?" Benji asked me.

I only nodded.

"Never knew you played." Chloe said sitting beside me on my bed. (Aubry graduated but, was just now this year a senior.)

"I've only ever played for one person." I said dryly.

"Ouch." Said unicycle.

I shot him a death glare.

"You know you killed him right? He wont even tell us what happened. he just sits around watching "The breakfast club"..."

I laughed a little.

"Why is that funny?" Fat Amy asked me.

"that is... _was _our movie." I said.

"That song... was that-" Chloe started.

"-It summed what happened perfectly. leaving just a little out." I said then took sudden interest in the floor.

"Will you tell us what happened?" Benji asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"He proposed." I whispered.

I could tell Chloe heard me cause she gasped. I buried my self in my sheets.

"So he proposed a month ago and you never told me?!" Chloe said in disbelieve.

I heard everyone else gasp.

"Shaw-shank whens the wedding?!" Fat Amy asked.

"There isn't one. He hates me. I told him no." I said then buried my whole body and face into my covers.


	2. Chapter 2 Riff-off

So today is the riff-off. I am so looking forward to this (sarcastic.).

"FLATTBUTT!" I instantly know its Amy.

"Yes?" I say turned around with a eye brow raised.

"RIFF OFF, RIFF OFF, RIFF OFF,!" She chanted.

"Keep your voice down!" I said.

"Sorry Shaw-shank." Amy said putting her hands up in surrender.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Its time for the riff off!" Amy exclaimed grabbing my arm and dragging me there.

(At the riff off.)

"Alright so the next category is... Songs about regret." Justin said.

Chloe looked at me then Jesse. I shook my head. Chloe pushed me to the middle.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me._  
_ How's life? Tell me how's your family?_  
_ I haven't seen them in a while._  
_ You've been good, busier than ever,_  
_ We small talk, work and the weather,_  
_ Your guard is up and I know why._  
_ Because the last time you saw me_  
_ Is still burned in the back of your mind._  
_ You gave me roses and I left them there to die._

_ So this is me swallowing my pride,_  
_ Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night,"_  
_ And I go back to December all the time._  
_ It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you._  
_ Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine-_

then is was interrupted by... Jesse.

_ He sends her roses and lines he composes Things a lady loves Well, he's there to hold her when she needs a shoulder If life gets too rough  
Oh, now that she's left I keep kicking myself whenever I start thinking back He says, he needs her, tells her he loves her Why didn't I think of that?  
When she gets down well he's always around her He makes her smile again He mends her heartaches, remembers her birthday And tries to be a friend  
Now that she's gone I know what I did all so simple in fact He says he wants her, can't live without her Why didn't I think of that?-_

_**Jesse's point of view.**_

I think that song (Back to December by Taylor Swift) was a hint. so I sang "Why didn't I think of that" by Doug Stone. then she interrupted me.

The Bella's came and sang back up for her. I didn't interrupt her this time.

To the left  
To the left

To the left  
To the left

Mmmm to the left, to the left  
Everything you own in the box to the left  
In the closet, that's my stuff  
Yes, if I bought it, baby, please don't touch (don't touch)

And keep talking that mess, thats fine  
Could you walk and talk, at the same time?  
And it's my name thats on that jag  
So go move your bags, let me call you a cab

Standing in the front yard, telling me  
How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout  
How I'll never ever find a man like you  
You got me twisted

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'  
You're irreplaceable?

So go ahead and get gone  
Call up that chick, and see if shes home  
Oops I bet you thought, that I didn't know  
What did you think  
I was putting you out for?  
Because you was untrue  
Rolling her around in the car that I bought you  
Baby, drop them keys  
Hurry up, before your taxi leaves

Standing in the front yard, telling me  
How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout  
How I'll never ever find a man like you  
You got me twisted

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I will have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'  
You're irreplaceable (irreplaceable)?

So since I'm not your everything (irreplaceable)  
How about I'll be nothing (nothing)? Nothing at all to you (nothing, nothing)  
Baby I won't shed a tear for you (I won't shed a tear for you)  
I won't lose a wink of sleep (a wink of sleep)  
'Cause the truth of the matter is (truth is)  
Replacing you is so easy

To the left, to the left.  
To the left, to the left.  
Mmmmm  
To the left, to the left.  
Everything you own in the box to the left

To the left, to the left.  
Don't you ever for a second get to thinking  
You're irreplaceable?

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'?  
You must not know 'bout me (baby)  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute

You can pack all your bags we're finished (you must not know 'bout me)  
'Cause you made your bed now lay in it (you must not know 'bout me)  
I could have another you by tomorrow  
Don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'  
You're irreplaceable?

"And the Bella's win!" Justin shouted.

**_Chloe's point of view._**

I think that worked really well. when Jesse and Beca were sing everyone stepped back. they kinda knew what was going on.

they are sooooo cute!

"Uh Beca can I talk to you?" Jesse asked.

I felt beca freeze.

"Go!" I whispered.

"Y-yeah sure." She said.


	3. Chapter 3 dont you forget about me

_**Beca's point of view.**_

"Listen Beca... why'd you say no?" He said looking into my eyes.

"Not here." I whispered so only he could hear.

He grabbed my hand and we went off walking.

"I said no because..."

He grabbed me and pulled me in a hug because obviously it was hard for me to say.

"I said no because... you called me Rebecca." I said trying to make an excuse.

"So whats the real reason?" He asked me with a eye brow raised.

"What do you mean?" I said trying to play it cool.

"When I proposed I called you Beca." He said.

"Dammit!" I said.

"Bec you can tell me." He said.

I sat down on a bench.

"I have a twin brother. he lives in California. my dad disowned him and wont let me see him." I said with tears welling up in my eyes.

"So?" he asked confused.

"Me and David... he's the only person I ever trusted, except you. And if he cant come to the wedding because of my dad..." I said crying again.

"I know this means a lot to you. and I will find a way to get him with you okay..." He said.

I hugged him and said: "You don't know how much you mean to me Jesse."

He looked at me in surprise and then got down on one nee.

"I promise you that I will get you brother here for you if you, Beca Mitchel do the honor of become my wife. because I cant live without you and I love you." He said looking in to my eyes.

"Jesse Swanson I will marry you on one condition." I said.

"Yes?"

"You have to sing our song at the wedding." I joked.

"Deal" He said then slid the ring on my finger and kissed me.

we sat there like that for five minutes till we heard...

"Where are they?" from Stacie.

"There probably making out- oh I was right." Fat Amy said looking at us.

"Shut up." I said looking at them.

"Beca and Jesse sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first come love then come marriage- WAIT MARRIGE!" Chloe said jumping up and down at the end.

"I only agreed to Mary him if he sang our song at the wedding." I said.

"Aw you have a song!" Stacie said.

"What is it?" Fat Amy asked.

I looked over at Jesse then we both started singing.

"wont you come see about me I'll be alone dancing you know it baby." I said swaying my hips when I sang 'dancing'.

"Tell me your troubles and doubts giving me everything inside and out." Jesse continued.

Then me, jesse, Chloe, Fat Amy, and Stacie walked back to Barden singing that song.


	4. Chapter 4 Beca's B-day

_Hey_**_ guys! I decided I needed to update so here we go!_**

I woke up and felt someone sitting infront of me on my bed so out of reflexes I sat up and punched the figure in the face.

"Shit!" I heard someone yell.

I looked to see Jesse on the floor with the Trebles and Bella's laughing at him.

"Woops." I said shugging.

"Whoops? You fucking punched me in the face!" Jesse yelled.

"Sorry babe," I said as I kissed his lips.

"Okay I'm better." He said with a smile.

"What are you all doing in my room?" I asked.

"They've been here for an hour. Its a real inconvinence _Beca._" Kimmy Jin spat.

"Bitch." I mumbled.

She turned and glared at me so I guess she heard me and when she glared I sent her a sweet smile.

"Wow Beca you must really hate her." Fat Amy said laughing at what just went on.

"She is such a pleaser." I mumbled.

"Yeah I can see that." Chloe said.

"Anyway why are you people here at-" I looked at the clock before continuing," 7:30AM on a Saturday?" I asked.

"Because its your birthday." Stacie said with a devilish smile.

"Shit I was hoping you guys didn't know when my birthday was." I said.

"Why?" Aubrey asked.

"Because with Stacie grin and Chloe's excitement I a little worried of what I am going to be dragged into." I said.

"Oh a lot trust me." Stacie said with a grin.

"Oh god." I said as I out my face into my hand.

**_Later about noon (12 o'clock)_**

"Bec's?" Jesse asked the brunette girl snuggled into his side.

"Yeah Jess?" She asked.

"Why did your dad disown your brother?" He asked.

"He... got his girlfriend pregnant at 17. my dad disowned him banned me from seeing him, his girlfriend, or my niece." I said.

"Oh well I have a surprise for you because its your birthday I want to give you your present." Jesse said.

"Okay?" Beca asked a little confused.

"Okay so your present is..." Jesse said.

"OH MY GOD! NO WAY!" Beca screamed as she hugged the muscular brown hair male that was at the door frame.

_**Who is he? should Jesse be jealous? Is that male guys Beca's B-day present? Find out later! Please leave a review! Oh and I HIGHLY recommend this storie: Life Next to the Swansons. and the sequel LNTTS-Part 2. Thanks guys Love you!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Oh my god its you!

_**Hey guys! I couldn't leave you hanging forever so here we go!**_

I was totally freaking out and hugging him until I seen a female standing a little to the left behind him.

"Hi." She said she was a little shy I could tell.

"You must be Adriana." I said as I pulled her in a hug.

"Are you his girlfriend or...?" I asked.

"Actually I am his wife now." She said with a smile.

"Oh my god I hate him." I said with my fist clenched.

"Hate who?" My brother asked. Yes he is my brother.

"Dad. I never got to meet Adriana till now I never got to meet my niece. and I never got to say good bye to you." I said.

"Its okay Becs." Jesse said wrapping me in a hug.

"Yeah becs your boyfriend is right." He said.

"fiance." I corrected with a smile.

"Oh fiancé!" He exclaimed.

"That's why I contacted you Becs didn't want to get married without you here." Jesse said.

"Awww my wittle swister mwiss me?" He asked in a baby voice.

"Yes. oh and I am celebrating my birthday later tonight and I want you and Aid to come." I said.

"Aid?" My brother questioned.

"That is my nickname for Adriana you know. Aid-riana." I

"I like it. and we would love to come." Adriana said then hugged me.

"Great me us back here at 8." I said with a gleefull smile.

"Okay bye sis." Adriana said then walked out of our house with David.

turned to Jesse,

"I love you." I said then kissed him full on the lips.

"I love you too. ready for some birthday fun?" He asked.

"As much as I can handle." I said then walked to my closet.


	6. Chapter 6 Drunk Jesse

**_Hey__ guys! I know I already posted a chapter yesterday but I was thinking I couldn't wait to write Beca's birthday night because hopefully it will be hilarious. this is going to end up with someone drunk, someone completely sober, and some unecpected news._**

As I walked to my closet I got out a navy blue short (but not too short) strapless dress and black peep toe pumps. I could look good on my birthday right? I decided my one mission tonight would be to get Jesse drunk. I made a bet with Donald that I could make him completely wasted by the end of the night. my other mission is to not drink AT ALL. witch really sucks because I might be pregnant. yes I might be fucking pregnant. I have to take a test first. plus the Bella's regional's are tomorrow and I cant really have a hangover. but Jesse can. he is going to be pissed though.

"Bec's are you- Wow." Jesse said taking in my appearance.

"Hey close your mouth you'll attract fly's." I said with a smirk.

"Wow if you look this beautiful now I can imagine how you are going to look on our wedding day." He said.

"Speaking of weddings. whens ours?" I asked.

"I was thinking well if its march now how about June?" He asked.

"Your giving me two months to prepare my wedding?" I asked.

"Well common you have the Bella's. and Chloe who could stay up all night if she had to." He said.

"Yeah Chloe would probably be my maid of honor." I said nodding my head.

"Good because she's a good friend." He said.

"Yeah... okay lets go party!" I said.

I heard him laugh from behind me.

_**At the bar.**_

Me and Jess walked in hand and hand. I noticed Stacie sitting at the bar with Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose, and Chloe and Aubrey.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Happy birthday!" Chloe shouted then threw her arms around me.

"Oh god she's drunk already." I said face-palming.

"I'm not!" Stacie said jumping down from the barstool then falling to the ground.

"Wanna try again?" I asked with a hand on my hip.

"Ahhh noo because that wasn't fun and I think I-" She started then just gave up and sat on the barstool.

"This is gonna be fun." I decided.

"Uh can I get a soda?" Jesse asked the bar tender.

"Sure." He said.

"Put a bunch of whisky in it." I said to the bar tender.

"I cant do that." He said.

"How about now?" I asked then slipped him a twenty.

"...Sure." He said.

"Here's your coke babe." I said handing him it.

He downed in in like a second and it only takes Jesse one drink to get drunk witch I thought was really weird.

"Whoo! Beca get a drink." He slurred.

"Um no." I said.

"No common get on this level." He said.

"Dude no." I said.

"WE RULE THE WORLD!" Jesse shouted as he stood on his barstool

"Get the fuck down!" I hissed at him.

Then he started doing the robot,

"Very funny Jack Ass, get down." I said.

"Only if you do Kareokee with me." He said.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Common Bec's"

"No."

"I'm jumpin off the barstool if you don't sing with me."

"Do it." I said.

He jumped of and landed on his face.

"Happy now?" I asked.

"Not really. but Bec-ca!" He said then whined.

"That's it were leaving." I said.

"Guys common were going back to my house." I said and grabbed the trebles and Bella's.

On the way out of the bar and grabbed Donald and whispered:

"You owe me 50 bucks." I said.

"How'd you get him drunk?" He asked.

"I kinda spiked his drink." I said with a shrug.

"He is going to be so pissed." He said to me.

"Yeah... but, only if he knows." I said.

"I see." He said then winked.

_**Don't worry guys the next chapter is going to be a lot more secretive and funny! **_


	7. Chapter 7 Makes me want my own

I looked at the stick and froze. Its said... no wait what? okay I am so confused on what to do right now.

I did what I always do. called Chloe.

"Chloe I need you right now."

_"Don't worry Bee I'm gonna be there in a minute."_

"Thanks Chlo I know I can always count on you."

_"And don't you forget it. I'll be there in five. love ya."_

"Love you too."

I looked in the mirror.

"I can do this right?" I asked myself.

"No Beca you can you got this." I said to myself.

"Oh my god I'm freaking talking to myself." I sighed and threw my hands over my forehead.

"Okay I'm here what is it?" Chloe said running thru the door.

"I thought I was pregnant." I said letting out a deep breath.

"Oh my god! Wait... thought?" She questioned.

"Yes thought." I said.

"So?" She said.

"I was scared to death when I found out I was pregnant. but now that I know I'm not... I want to be." I said.

"Oh this is sooooo cute!" Chloe squealed.

"I see parents walking around with their kids and it just... makes me want to have one of my own." I said.

"Oh my god Rebecca Marie Mitchell actually wants a child!" Chloe squealed.

"Okay calm down." I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

"When are you gonna tell him?" She asked.

"She doesn't have to." A male voice said. I knew just who it was.


	8. Chapter 8 Wedding

"Beca if you want a child you can have one. We'll get married. And have a child." He said as he put his hands on my shoulders.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Of course. Our Aca-Children are inevitable." He said.

"I love you." I said then wrapped my pale arms around his neck and kissed him.

_Five weeks later._

I looked around the small but, spacious room. I was covered in white. little sash like pieces of fabric lined the walls.

"You look amazing!" My mom said with tears filling her bright blue eyes.

"Mom, please don't cry. your gonna make me cry and then your gonna mess up my make-up and this took 2 hours of pain." I said pointing to my eyes.

"Why pain?" She asked.

"Amy poked me in the eye. Twice, Chloe insisted on plucking my eye brows, And Aubrey well, Aubrey left me alone. thank you for that Aubrey." I said While I hugged my mother.

"Oh wow. Your dress is so beautiful!" She said looking at my strapless, sweet heart neckline, vera wang dress.

"Thank you." I said with a smile.

"Hello?" A male voice said knocking on my door.

"You look awesome now go see your brother." Chloe said while Aubrey nodded in agreement.

"David!" I yelled as I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him.

Adriana (David's wife for those who forgot.) was walking down the isle with David.

Chloe With her boyfriend Josh (Who is friends with Jesse)

Jessica with Unicycle.

Stacie With Donald.

Lilly with Kolio

Aubrey with hat.

And of course Beca with her dad walking down the isle to meet Jesse.

"Its Time." My dad said hooking arms with me.

"Let Crush this!" Amy said throwing her hands in the air.

All the bridesmades were wearing Short Dark blue chiffon dresses with a A-line waist. (Look it up its pretty)

We all laughed at Amy. (Who didn't want to be in the wedding because she said she would take the attention away from Beca.)

_5 minuets and one crying mother later. ;p_

"I believe the couple has written there own vows." The priest said.

"Yes." Jesse said.

"Begin then." The priest said.

"Jesse, I always pushed people away and put up these walls. But somehow you broke them down even though I didn't let you at first. And the one thing I would never admit to you it that I cried during the breakfast club. Yes, me Badass beca Mitchel cried during the breakfast club. But that was because of you. you forced me to watch movies with you until I loved them. but the thing is I only love the movies, when I'm watching them with you. And right now I hate you because you made me one of those girls who cry at their wedding. But I really do love you and I'm happy to be here marring you, Jesse Swanson." I said with a happy tear sliding down my glowing face.

"Rebecca." Jesse started then laughed when I glared at him for calling me that. "Sorry. Beca, I knew I loved you ever since I sang 'Carry on my wayward son' to you from the back seat of my car on our fist day of college. And it took awhile but yes, I broke down your walls and I love you so much. I was so happy when I tore your walls down because that meant seeing the real you. Your beautiful and amazing. Even with the scary ear spike with is now gone. But I love you so much and am glad to marry you... And I cant believe you cried during the breakfast club!" He said with a huge grin.

_15 minuets later._

"You may now kiss the bride!" The priest exclaimed with a smile.

I leaned and kissed Jesse with passion.

"I love you awesome nerd." I said biting my lip.

"I love you too weirdo." He said with his usual Jesse grin.


	9. Chapter 9 Reception

_At the reception._

I walked through the blue and brown themed room with Jesse to my right, still in my wedding gown.

everyone cheered as we walked through the white double door. I couldn't help but smile. I was married. I was never going to get married. I never pictured myself in this wedding gown with everyone cheering as me and my _Husband _walked through the doors. Oh my god I have a husband. I suddenly snapped back to reality when Chloe came back with the happiest expression I have ever seen.

"Uhg Chloe. Cant. Breathe." I said while she strangled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Sorry! I'm just so happy!" She said jumping up and down.

"Okay wow." I said as Jesse just started laughing.

Next Fat Amy and the rest of the girls and guys came over.

"Well, well, our little ShawShank is all grown up!" She said hugging me and Jesse together.

"Look I'm in a Jeca sandwich!" She shouted.

"Jeca?" Stacie asked while we struggled to get out of Amy's monster grip.

"Yeah Jesse and Beca together, Besse would just be weird." Chloe said.

"When did you and Amy discus this?" I asked now free from Amy's death grip.

"Ever since the Finals." Chloe said with a shrug.

"Well, anyways I hope you like being tied down, man." Bumper said putting a hand on Jesse shoulder.

"I hope you like being tied _up_." I said glaring at Bumper.

He quickly backed away.

"Congrats guys!" David said hugging me and kissing me on the cheek.

"Thanks big bro." I said with a smile.

"David." My dad said looking over at him and Adriana.

"Dad." He said.

"What are you doing here?" He asked just a little bit angry.

"I'm here for my sister." He said putting an arm around me.

Oh no. This isn't going to go good.

"She isn't your sister." My dad said stepping closer.

"Your causing a scene." I said worriedly.

"She is too my sister!" David said getting really angry.

No. Ugh! This is my wedding!

"No because I'm her father and your not my son so your not her brother!" My dad yelled.

"YOU GUYS CANT JUST GET ALONG FOR ME?! THIS IS MY DAMN WEDDING!" I screamed shocking everyone, then walked out.

I sat down on the curb and put my chin on my nee's. I heard foot steps then a familiar pair of arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"Bec are you okay?" Jesse asked me hugging me. He hasn't talked much.

"No. I'm not. this is my wedding and my brother and dad cant even _try _to get along!" I exclaimed in not-so-happy way.

"I'm sorry Bec I didn't know it would be that bad." He said kissing my temple.

"I just cant believe they couldn't suck it up. Not even for me." I said.

"I know Bec but, hey you have so many other family members that want to see you." He said.

"Yeah I guess." I said sitting up.

"Good. now go show everyone how beautiful you look in your dress." He said then kissed me.

"I probably got it all dirty from sitting on the curb." I said brushing off my dress.

"No you look beautiful." He said kissing my lips.

"Thank you." I said hugging him.

"For what?" He asked confused.

"For being there. for listening to me." I said smiling at him.

_DAVID'S POINT OF VIEW._

I have to do something. I think I really hurt her. I know the perfect thing!


	10. Chapter 10 OMG DAVID!

_David's POV._

I ran out to my car and drove home. time for operation video.

_Beca's POV._

Jesse led me thru a room. I didn't know what was going on but, he wanted to show me something.

_Jesse's POV._

This should make Beca's mood a little bit brighter. I led here to the room I wanted her to be in.

"Jesse!" She gasped when I pulled out the diamond earrings.

"I love you, Beca." I said.

"I love you too." She said then turned to face me.

"And Don't ask how-" I started then was of course cut off.

"How much did they cost." She said putting a hand on her hip. that's exactly what I didn't want her to ask.

"There is so cost for your happiness." I said trying to get out of this.

"Jesse." She said firmly. meaning 'tell me now'.

"TheyWereAbout200." I coughed into one word. but just my luck she heard.

"Jesse!" She exclaimed.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You spent too much on me!" She exclaimed again.

"Like I said before there is no cost to your happiness." I said now meaning.

"Thank you." She said kissing me on the lips.

"I love you, Beca Swanson." I said with a huge smile.

"And I love you, Jesse Swanson." She said kissing me once again.

There was something I loved about that, Her being Mrs. Rebecca Swanson.

_Beca's POV._

"I love you Beca Swanson." He said. with that my heart melted.

"And I love you Jesse Swanson." I said meaning every word.

I love that, being Mrs. Beca Swanson.

"We better get back out there." He said grabbing my hand.

"Yup, lets go." I said walking out of the little white room into my brown and blue reception.

Oh my god. DAVID!


	11. Chapter 11 Jessie's girl

_**A/N: Hey guys! Last time I left you with a cliff-hanger... mean I know but, now you get to find out what happens next! Yay!**_

_Beca's POV._

He didn't, please tell me he didn't... he did! damn you David!

_Stacie's POV._

I didn't understand what was happening but, Beca's brother, David, was on stage playing some video...

_Jesse's POV._

I watched Beca's face of happiness from our talk, change to shock and surprise as her brother pressed play.

_Beca's POV._

Oh god. this was really fun.

"Do you remember this, Beca?!" David called out.

I just flipped him off.

The video turned to me and my brother when we were little I was 6 and he was 8.

_Jessie's girl. _was the song me and him were singing at the school talent show.

I closed my eyes and buried my face in my hands.

"Jessie is a friend,  
Yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine  
But lately something's changed  
It ain't hard to define  
Jessie's got himself a girl  
And I want to make her mine  
And she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it!  
And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night" Me and David sung together.

I looked up to see all my friends singing along and pointing to me.

"Dear god, help me!" I asked looking up.

"You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Like Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I want, I want Jessie's girl!"

On the last 'Jessie's girl' my so called 'friends' broke out into a pose but, were all still pointing at me.

_**A/N: I know this was short but, I wanted to tell you what David did! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! Xx ;***_


	12. Chapter 12 AN sorry,

_**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this isn't a chapter. but, I have a poll on my page and if I get at least 6 people to vote on my poll I will update really soon! **_

_**So go vote! Thanks guys! Xx ;***_


	13. Chapter 13 Dont you forget about me

_**A/N: Hey guys only like two of you have voted on my poll on my page. Please do so! And thank you if you already voted! **_

"Hi everyone! So the only way Beca said she'd agree to marry me is if I sang our song at this wedding... so Beca your wish is my command." Jesse said into the microphone.

"You don't really have to do this you know!" I shouted to him.

"Oh but I do Beca dearest. Because I am going to make you sing with me." He said with a evil grin.

"No way!" I said.

"Beca, Hon, why don't you just do it?" My mom said.

"I don't want to..." I whined.

"Beca I'll bring you up there myself!" David said.

"Fine!" I said walking up on the stage.

"You owe me for this." I said glaring at Jesse.

"As long as Amy is back there recording this on her phone I am okay with whatever punishment you give me." He said.

"Good." I said with a devilish grin.

"Oh maybe I should re-think this." He said.

"Oh no the music already started." I said smiling.

**( Beca-Bold **Jesse-Underlined** both- Bold underlined.)**

**Hey, hey, hey, hey! Oh ohh, oh whoa**

**Won't you come see about me.**

I'll be alone dancing you know it, baby

**Tell me your troubles and doubts**

**Giving me everything inside and out.**

Don't you. forget about me.

**Love's strange so real in the dark**  
** Think of the tender things that we were working on**

** Slow change may pull us apart**  
** When the light gets into your heart, baby**

** Don't You Forget About Me**  
** Don't Don't Don't Don't**  
** Don't You Forget About Me**

** Will you stand above me?**  
** Look my way, never love me**  
** Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling**  
** Down, down, down**  
**  
**Will you recognise me?  
Call my name or walk on by  
Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling  
Down, down, down, down

Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Ohhhh...

Don't you try to pretend  
It's my feeling we'll win in the end  
I won't harm you or touch your defenses  
Vanity and security

Don't you forget about me  
I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby  
Going to take you apart  
I'll put us back together at heart, baby

Don't You Forget About Me  
Don't Don't Don't Don't  
Don't You Forget About Me

**As you walk on by  
Will you call my name?  
As you walk on by  
Will you call my name?  
When you walk away**

Or will you walk away?  
Will you walk on by?  
Come on - call my name  
Will you all my name?

I say:  
La la la...

As the song was over we got a loud round of applause. And a loud whistle coming from Amy who was shouting "Crushed it!"

I walked off when I was greeted by Jesse's parents and family.

"Oh, Beca dear! I had no idea you sang like that! I mean Jesse said you were good but, you were amazing!" Jesse's mom, Darla, Said with much excitement.

"Thank you!" I said hugging her.

"Hey!" Jesse's slightly younger sister said hugging me.

"Hi!" I said me and her were really close friends.

"What are you going to do to my brother? Whats his punishment?" She asked.

"Well, Stells, I was hoping you could help me with that?" I asked.

"of course!" She said happily.

_**A/N: Please don't forget to vote on my poll and leave a review! Love ya! Xx ;***_


	14. Chapter 14 Authors note! IMPORTAINT!

_**A/N: I know I have at least 10 people who review my stories. So if you haven't voted on my poll please do so! I really want to write another story! And another thing is that my school starts on The 3rd of September which is tomorrow so I wont update as often. I'll try to update as soon as possible. And also I would love some idea's for this story so if you have any suggestions please leave a review! Also I want to make someone have a baby so give me baby names for this story please! Thank you guys! Love you Xx ;***_


	15. Chapter 15 So sorry

_**A/N: I am so sorry guys! I am taking a break from writing I don't have a computer anymore. so I'm taking a break. Hopefully you'll be here when I come back3**_


	16. Chapter 16 I'm back bitches!

_**A/N: I'm back bitches! Haha lol I still cant post as often. Once a week maybe.  
**_

I sat the two things I needed on the counter. The timer beeped.

Positive. Negative.

"What the fuck?" I said confused.

"Beca?" Someone called down from the hallway.

"Shit." I whispered. Throwing the sticks away in the trash bin.

"Bec- Oh there you are." Stacie said.

"Yup here I am." I said.

"Yeah do you want to go to the bar?" She asked.

"No- I mean- Uh- Sure." I stuttered.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." I said. God this is really Hard. Stacie's my best friend. But, she cant keep a secret, and i dont want to get Jesse's hopes up.

"Uh i have to pee. So..." I said when she just stood there.

"Oh yeah. sorry." She said backing out.

"''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I couldn't believe it. I'm pregnant.

I sat down on the floor of the bathroom. I'm pregnant! I don't know how to be a parent! Oh my god what am i going to do?! I will probably be the worst mother in history! I will not do an abortion. no way in hell. I sat down and cried. I'm going to screw this child's life. I am such a bad person.


	17. Chapter 17 Right now I need him

_**A/N: This is the last chapter:( But, never fear! I am starting a new story so check it out! Just so you guys know when in the last chapter she said she knew she was pregnant she took the test again.  
**_

I smiled as Jesse swung me around.

"Were pregnant?!" He exclaimed.

"Were pregnant!" I confirmed but yet still exclaimed.

I knew he could tell something was bothering me.

"Bec whats wrong?" He asked then wrapped his arms around me.

I snuggled into his side.

"I'm afraid I'm going to be a bad mother." I said with a tear streaking down my face.

"Beca, you are going to be the best mother ever." Jesse said like he was scolding me because i thought that.

"But, Jesse how do you know?" I said still upset.

"Because the Beca I know hides behind that badass exterior, When really your the softest person I've ever met. You hide behind those walls but, I've been lucky enough to see behind them. You are going to be an amazing mother to our little boy or girl. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met and I'm so happy I can call you my wife." Jesse said then kissed my forehead. That was enough to send me balling (Balling means crying BTW).

"Bec whats wrong?" He said.

"Nothing at All. I love you." I said then learned in to kiss him.

"And I love you." I said rubbing my still flat stomach.

"I love you both." He said leaning down and kissing my stomach.

**_5 months later._**

"And... would you like to know the sex of your baby?" The doctor said rubbing the really cold jell on my now growing stomach.

"Yes." Me and Jesse said at the same time.

"Your having a girl." The doctor said with a smile.

I looked at Jesse with tears in my eyes. This is the moment we've been waiting for.

"Look at our daughter Becs." He said pointing at the screen but still holding my hand.

"I love that." I said smiling.

"Love what?" He said looking at me.

"You saying 'Our daughter'." I said rubbing my stomach.

"I love you." He said looking into my dark blue eyes.

"I love you too." I said leaning in and kissing him.

_15 minuets later._

"TELL ME IF ITS A BOY OR GIRL!" Chloe shrieked as we walked through the door holding hands.

"Its a..." I said but, then stopped and went to go get juice.

"Hey!" Chloe yelled.

"Jesse is it a boy or girl!" Stacie exclaimed.

"Tell me now swanson or you wont be able to have anymore children." Chloe said.

I was still laughing from the kitchen.

"Beca dont leave me with them!" Jesse yelled.

As i heard all of the bella's trying to get it out of him.

"SHE'S A GIRL! OKAY?! SHE'S A GIRL!" He yelled.

"Jess-e. You werent supposed to tell." I pouted as the Bella's cheered and the trebles sighed as started pulling out there wallets.

"You bet on my child, seriously?" I said.

"Yesss." They said slowly.

"Give me the money." I said grabbing it all.

"Aw But, be-ca's." Were going around the room.

"Wa Wa." I said grabbing the big tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream and carrying it up to my room.

**_4 months later._**

I've been having major contractions all day. God it hurts. I don't want to say anything until I'm for sure into labor.

"Ow!" I said screamed then went to the ground.

_Splat._

Dammit. My water just broke. What am I going to do?! Jesse's at work and no one else lives here.

"Help!" I screamed.

It was so use. My phone duh, Beca!

I reached over and grabbed my phone.

My finger hovered over the contact. _Dad._

"Hello? Beca? Is everything alright?" He said worridly.

"No dad, I-Ow- I'm in labor and Jesse's at work i didn't know who else to call-" I started.

"Beca I'm on my way." He said i could here the door slam behind him.

"And dad." I said.

"Yeah?" He said.

"You can bring Sheila if you want." I said.

"Thanks baby girl. We'll be there in a sec." He said.

"Thank you." I said then hung up.

I've never been that close to my dad but, now, i need him.

_**A/N: Okay so i know at the top i said this was going to be the last chapter but, I'm going to split it up. Get ready for a DRAMA packed chapter next time!**_


	18. chapter 18 And down will come baby

_**A/N: Your guys ready for this. I know for a fact you guys are gonna hate me by the middle of this and love me by the end.  
**_

I decided to call Jesse, I mean, my own husband cant miss the birth of his child.

"Hey Bec is everything alright?" Jesse asked.

"No, your little girl is going to be here soon." I said hoping he would get the idea.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Your damn child is getting ready to come out of me!" I shouted into the phone.

"What?! Oh my god! Do you need me?!" He said.

"My dad is coming right now but, Its would be kinda nice if the baby's father was there when I give birth to it."

"Well, oh, yeah, right! I'll meet you there!" He said into the phone.

"Okay bye." I said.

"Bye Beca I love you."

"I love you too."

_5 minuets later._

"Beca, are you okay?!" Shelia said running through the door.

"Uh, I really don't know." I said to be honest. **(Well nighty night guys. I'm gonna finish this tomorrow because no one in their right mind would stay up all night till 5 am writing fanfiction. But then again I'm not exactly 'in my right mind' either so... lol)**

"Aright lets get to the hospital Joe help Beca into the car." Shelia ordered.

"Yeah-Oh-Right." My Dad stuttered.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah just a little nervous." He said.

**_15 Minuets later._**

**_3rd persons view._**

"Hurry, Hurry! We need an emergancey C-Section!" The doctor yelled as he rushed Beca into the ICU **( I think thats were they go.)**

Jesse started breaking down and freaking out.

"Sir I'm going to have to have you step out." The doctor said calmly.

"Were losing both of them!" Another doctor yelled.

All of the bella's were crying and the trebles were on the verge of tears.

The last thing you could hear was the screaming of a young newborn and Beca.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(What do you think is going on? You hate me huh?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Time of death?" The doctor said.

"Four thirty two PM." The nurse said.

"Would someone go check on the family of Rebecca Lee Mitchel?" The doctor more commanded then asked.

"Yes, doctor." The nurse said.

(In the waiting room.)

"Would you like to hold your child?" The nurse asked.

"Yes." Jesse said still crying.

The nurse handed the newborn in Jesse's arms and have an look that said 'I'm so so sorry.' .

"Hi little girl. Did you know you have your mothers eyes? I'm sure she would love to hold you if she could." Jesse said cradling his baby girl.

"You may see her now if you'd like." The nurse said.

"Yes thank you." Jesse said.

Chloe and Stacie tried to run in but, the trebles held them back.

"How long will she be in a coma for?" Jesse sniffed.

"We don't know." They nurse said sorrily.

"okay," Jessie said and walked into the room.

"Beca we have a little girl. she has your eyes." He said then kissed her hand.

"Just as long as she has your smile." Beca croaked awaking.

"Beca!" He said kissing her.

"Hello to you too." She said with a semi week laugh.

"What are we going to name her?" Jesse asked.

"How about Taylor. Taylor Claire Swanson." Beca said.

"I love it." He said smiling down at the little girl in his arms.

"I love you." Beca said.

"I love you too." Jesse said and leaned in to kiss her.

"Aw this is too cute!" Stacie said followed by Chloe nodding her head fast in agreement.

"It makes me want a baby!" Jessica said happily, making her boy-friend groan.

"Yeah you know except the whole 'almost dieing' thing." Stacie said earning a slap upside the head from Chloe.

"I love you guys!" Beca said smiling.

"We love you too!" Everyone said then surrounded Beca.

This whole time Beca Swanson had been fake smiling.

Now looking at her family...

Real Smile.

_**A/N: What did you think any thoughts? hate it? love it? Let me know. Love you guys!**_


	19. Chapter 19 Sorry for the confusion

_**A/N: some of you guys are confused when the doctors say "Time of death." I just did that to mess with my readers, sorry. It was like a JK thing. I'm mean i know... Some of you guys were like who the hell is dead?! Lol  
**_

_**Anyway this story is finished in a couple of days I will be starting a new story called 'Camp'. Don't forget to read!**_


	20. Chapter 20 New story

_**A/N: Hey people! my newest story is up! Go to my page and check out 'Camp pitching it perfectly'!  
**_

_**Hopefully you'll like it:)**_


End file.
